Was it a dream?
by WolfsLullaby
Summary: It has been four years since Finn had set foot in Ooo. Now, finally back, he is slowly realizing that all he has come to know and love is eroding right before his eyes... Even himself. But what he doesn't know is that all he really needs is the one person he had always secretly cared for most. (Rated M for a reason. May contain future drug use, sexual themes and character death.)
1. Imperfect

Was it a dream?

Ch.1

"Uuugh! I'm never going to get this song down!" Marceline's eyes flared with frustration and anger. For weeks the Vampire Queen had easily spent countless hours dedicating herself to this one, specific song she just couldn't seem to replicate from her mind. In her head played a soft yet melancholy melody of a beautiful, flowing bass instrumental. But in attempt to mimic said melody, out comes a hideous, unorganized mess of off tempo bass licks. It wasn't terrible, but it was nothing like what the lullaby in her head sounded like. And it just wasn't characteristic of her to struggle with a song for, at the most, more than a few days. It was undoubtedly one of the most vexatious things the Queen had ever experienced in her many centuries of life… Other than her constant tension other wise.

These past few months have been crucial for the Queen... and her sanity. The frustration and said tension eat at her nerves more and more often now-a-days, and It has been a very grueling process for Marceline. It seems like ever since Finn the human came back from his four year long "adventure" with his companion Jake, everything has been off. In fact, it wasn't just the nerves, irritation or tension. More than anything, it was the confusion. It was as if her heart was in her throat, choking her softly to her ultimately painful demise. She could practically feel her lungs collapsing from the lack of air.

Wait... Breathe, Marceline. Remember to breathe.

Out came an almost choked in hail, filling her lungs with as much as they could hold, and with an exerted ex-hail, the vampire relaxed her muscles enough to let the bass slide from her finger tips onto the stand. She looked longingly at her bass, with a hint of disappointment… Almost forlorn.

Floating to her bed on her back, she closed her eyes welcoming the numbness of unconscious oblivion. Over the next hour, Marceline grew more and more indignant with her own restlessness. The Vampire Queen groaned disapprovingly as the haunting blue eyes of Finn flashed against the blackness of her eyelids. Her eyes flew open with a defeated sigh. Turning on her left side Marceline reached for a photo frame on her night stand. It held a slightly worn out picture of herself, Finn, and Jake... The picture they all took together before they left.

A small smile bloomed across her otherwise tired features. Her fingers ghosted over the face of Finn, unsettling the dust on the picture. The confusion was coming again; flooding every inch of the Queen. Seeing him again after what seemed like forever, really affected her. Whether it was positively or negatively, she couldn't quite determine. Of course she was more than delighted when news spread through town that the blonde was coming back. She was ecstatic, even, to see her best friend again after so long. Only It wasn't the Finn that left the Land of Ooo all that time ago; he was no longer a boy, but a man, now 18. He had grown... Drastically. That was the first thing Marceline noticed from her friend- how different he looked. Finn's once childish, booming voice was now deep and as polite as ever. His long, golden locks now flow out from under his characteristic hat, leaving it loose and un-strapped. His form looked more chiseled and mature, rather than lanky and un-coordinated. Even his face matured- almost all of his baby fat was gone, and to Marceline, it was unexpected though it shouldn't have been. The changes in Finn were more than evident, but what really stood out were Finn's eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of azure, but held a sort of darkness that they hadn't before. It was almost... Dare she say... Alluring? But it was also unsettling seeing the blonde so uncharacteristically melancholy.

A loud rapping on the door pulled her from her thoughts. She nearly jumped out of her own skin at the unexpected blunder of noise. With an audible groan, the Vampire Queen floated over to the door, violently swinging it open

"What do you wa-"

Those eyes...

Marceline held her tongue while turning different shades of red. She could practically feel her face burning as she straightened herself under the others gaze, lowering herself to the ground.

"Sorry, Finn. I... Didn't know it was you." Nice going, idiot.

She mentally slammed her face into the nearest wall but completely broke the thought when Finn started to speak.

"Marcy," He chuckled "what are you so angry about?" There he stood, towering over her with a seemingly forced grin on his face. The way her prized nickname rolled off the tip of his tongue nearly turned her legs to jelly, but...

Suddenly, Marceline narrowed her eyes.

Was he mocking her?

The adventurer let himself in, walking past the lithe form of the queen and plopped down on the couch.

"Oof! ..Marcy, you really should get a new couch..." Finn said, wincing as he stood up. He was as beautiful as when she first beheld him; those few weeks seemed so distant from the present. His hair seemed longer as he pulled his white hat to free golden locks aplenty. She had the strange urge to run her fingers through his silk-like threads, but Marceline bludgeoned the thought. Finn turned to face the vampire- His expression suddenly grim. "But... that's not what I came here to talk to you about."

The hairs on the back of her neck bristled as the atmosphere drastically changed. It's been long since she's seen her dear friend so _serious_. It was almost frightening. Suppressing oncoming chills Marcy urged him to continue in her silence.

"... Jake is dying."


	2. The Loop of Life

Was it a dream?

Ch.2

Marceline was complete and utterly speechless. Jake...? ___How...?_

The vampire shook her head in attempt to clear her racing thoughts. She wanted to say something- anything- to her friend, to comfort him, to do... ___something..._ only she couldn't seem to form the words. It was as if her vocal chords had shrunk into that of nothingness, very much unlike her jumbled thought process. The silence grew heavy around the two when finally Marceline broke the increasing white noise "...When did you find out…?" Marceline tried to catch his gaze, only to be met with a far away stare. Almost as if he was looking through her.

Finn was silent for a long time. Marceline, however, was buried in her own mind, becoming hazy with each individual possibility that the situation could hold. A slightly cracked voice answered the question that hung like toxic gas in the air.

"...Today," the hero muttered, his brow furrowed making a deep impression onto his otherwise flawless features. "He told me just... a few hours ago." Suddenly, Finn's strained front broke apart with each quaking second. He crumbled to the floor, slumped over, and sobbed heavily into his calloused hands. He looked so fragile- so breakable.

___Almost like a child again._

"Marceline," he nearly wailed. "...Why..." that was all he could muster until the sobs took his breath away. Marceline's heart squeezed painfully in her chest, but remained completely rooted in her current spot. Minutes passed by; perhaps seconds. She didn't know how long she stood there looking a fool.

Marceline subconsciously clutched the picture frame she had forgotten about at her side and forced her feet forward- wobbly, at first- then bent her knees in front of him so they were at an even level. She dropped the forgotten frame on the floor with a 'thump' and enveloped Finn in her arms. The human tensed, but almost immediately relaxed into her cool embrace. "...I... Didn't know what else to do, other than to come here..." Finn's half muffled voice almost startled her. "I don't trust anyone else enough to tell them. Flame Princess... She wouldn't understand..." Finn pursed his lips together. His chin wobbled a bit, spilling more beads onto the tear-streaked trails that were his cheeks. Marceline's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the succubus that was Finn's significant other. Anger churned in Marceline's gut.

Finn remained silent; His sobbing subsided to that of muffled sniffles.

Her mind traveled to a time of great jealousy; The gathering only weeks before.

_The night was young, the lights were brilliant. Everyone from Ooo and miles beyond came to welcome the blonde hero back home. Candy people of all sizes and shapes chattered and laughed about, dressed gracefully for the occasion. _

_Bonnibel was the easiest to spot out of the crowd; dressed in pink from head to toe, just like her castle. The strapless dress was bulbous; her hoop-skirt rounding softly at her waist only to fan out towards the bottom. The queen's bubble gum hair was kept neat in a tight bun, showing off her lithe shoulders and gracefully arched neck. Her only accessories were an elegant pink shawl accompanied with diamond earrings that shook with her laughter. Marceline, carefully observing from yards away, wrinkled her nose with distaste and continued on her search for Finn. _

_She seemed to have noted every guest; from Lemon Grab to LSP, and even Finn's small companion BMO. But no where could she find the one human. Marceline huffed at the strand of stubborn hair tickling her brow and sat at the nearest empty table. She looked down at herself feeling ridiculous in the out fit picked for her._

"…_You must look decent and appealing, Marceline," scolded PB "This is a formal celebration." Bubblegum emphasized the word 'formal'. "Here," The pink woman shoved the dress into Marceline's reluctant arms. "This was pre-made for you for the occasion—_

"_Really, Bonnibel," Marceline hissed, "I think I can dress myself."_

_The vampire grumbled, readying herself to give the burden back to the Queen of the Candy Kingdom._

_Bubblegum sharply gestured with her hand she would be having nothing of the sort._

"_Be that as it may," Bubblegum gave her a look that would not be questioned. "unless you no longer wish to be apart of Finn's festivities, you will wear it."_

_Marcy frowned at the fresh memory of PB making her wear a dress… a fancy one (by her own standards) none-the-less. She gave herself a once over and sighed. Her strapless onyx dress clung tightly to her torso only to flow in neatly folded ridges towards her hips and down to her ankles. The one slit in the dress reviled her pale thigh poking out from her casual striped stocking as she fiddled more and more with the purple bow on her waist. "This is torture."_

_She huffed once more and moved to get up. Each clack of her heel seemed to make her headache more and more prominent. When she finally reached the punch bowl she had to grasp the edge of the table to keep her head from spinning. "Glob," Teeth clenched, Marceline gripped the edge until her knuckles turned completely white. She shakily poured herself a cup of the bright red substance and sucked up the rosy color until only gray was left .The Vampire Queen sighed, and took a moment to collect her wits before deciding she could stand without the table. Locking gazes with her reflection in the punch, she found herself to be appalled. _

_Marceline's hair was up in what seemed to be a lazily attempted bun; droopy with rebellious strands of charcoal ink aside her cheek's hollow. Dark red eyes were outlined with black, lids painted with dark hues violet. She pursed her glistening lips and her eyes fluttered shut. Even her eyelashes felt false against her cheeks._

"_This isn't me." _

…

_Behind her, firm arms snake loosely around her waist. Her eyes shot open but before she could protest, her eyes locked with a semi- familiar face two hand spans above her own._

"_What isn't you, exactly?" a caramel voice coaxes Marceline from her inner demise._

_Who are you? _

_The words died before they hit her tongue; she knew exactly who it was before she turned to fully face the culprit. _

"_Marcy," The man grinned toothily, his breath hot against her brow._

"_Finn," was all the vampire could choke out. She felt the overwhelming sense to bawl in the taller man's arms. Of course this she dismissed and pushed the tear-lets from pricking the corners of her eyes._

"_You look wonderful, Marcy," soft cerulean orbs bore into her own crimson pools. _

_She opened her mouth- Once, twice. Her lips felt so dry... "Finn," A genuine smile graced the vampires' features. "It's been so long…" A million questions burned her mind in a frenzy of mixed emotions. _

_Where did you go? Why did you leave for so long? Why didn't you write? Did you get injured? How many trolls did you kill? Where is Jake? How far did you travel?_

Why did you leave me

_The Vampire Queen, again, clamped her mouth shut. She cleared her throat and lightly punched his arm in a manner strictly playful. _

"_Welcome back."_

_Clak! Clak! Clak!_

_Heavy foot falls cut off Finn's response._

"_There you are, Finn!" A bellowing voice, with an equally annoying bright glow to match it, fell into view. "I thought you were getting us punch?" Fire Princess gestured the punch bowl, looking past Finn and boring into Marceline, eyes ablaze. "I don't see any cups."_

_The twinkle in her eye was almost hostile_

_Marceline caught the look and sent her one equally as menacing. She was no stranger to passive aggressive women; averse as they come. And if Fire Princess wanted to shove threats in her face—concealed or not- oh, she was definitely in for a ride._

_Let's dance, bitch. Marceline let the smallest of smirks fan cross her lips_

"_Sorry, FP," Finn cleared his throat, sensing the tension. Both women looked to the man. "I was just catching up with a friend," He caught the vampires gaze, holding it longer than necessary. Heat crawled up Marceline's spine, prickling her cheeks. _

_Fire Princess's frown deepened, her eyes gleaming knowingly. "Marceline," She acknowledged halfheartedly, nodding her head. Her gaze turned back to Finn. "Shall we be leaving?" She held a curved arm to the human. Finn brought his own arm out and looped them together in a traditionally intimate fashion. He shot Marceline an apologetic look as the two walked off. When Fire princess was sure Finn wouldn't notice, she gave Marcy a look that if she hadn't been immortal, she'd have certainly turned to stone. _

Finn's saddened voice suddenly broke her from her memory. She looked apologetically at her friend for a moment followed by a mumbled an apology. His jaw clenched. "I _said_, that I don't really know who Flame Princess is anymore, like… She's... changed, and nothing… Everything is different."

A defeated sigh escaped his lips.

"I don't feel like ___me."_Finn's tone was sharp, but not angry. Looking down at his hands, the human's palm was covered by a pale hand that was equally as cold. His eyes softened a bit as he wiped his wet face. "I... Don't know what to do, Marcy," Finn gave a crooked, lifeless smile.

"He's my best friend."

___He's all I have._

The adventurer looked completely defeated, and exhausted with grief. "Finn... will you tell me_ exactly_ what he said to you?" The vampire softly brushed a stray hair from her companion's face. Her eyes held the utmost patients as the silence pressed on. Finn eventually shrugged, averting his eyes away from Marceline's general direction. "Jake was pretty vague... He said his time would be up soon, and that dogs, magical or not...-" Finn choked "-Don't last as long as humans." Marceline's throat knotted up, and suddenly she couldn't swallow.

_And humans don't last as long as immortals. _

She bit her lip. No… She would _not _cry. The loneliness… The bitter, crippling sorrow… The hollow will, powerless to stop the endless loop of life that Death just so happened to control.

Reality? _Is this the truth? _

Life is but Death's creation is it not?

…

Then does that not make her one that is "living"? Is she a lesser being, damned for eternity to walk on this putrid planet?

…

"Lady… Have you spoken with her?"

Silence again filled in the cracks of the broken conversation. There seemed to be a mutual understanding that neither knew the real answer. Minutes ticked by without a notion until Marceline spoke.

"Did you come from the tree house?"

He pursed his lips into a thin line, then nodded weakly. The Hero took her hand without another moment of hesitation and let him be helped to his feet.

"We should talk to Jake, Finn…"

He avoided her gaze as they walked to the door entrance. She paused and glanced about the house for a few seconds, then glanced sideways at the human's direction.

"I'll be right back; I need to get something before we leave."

The queen returned in under a minute with the axe bass slung over her shoulder, and her purple umbrella. She opened it, and took a deep breath.

"Let's go."


	3. Woebegone Human

**Dear fellow readers:** _I want to apologize for absence. I thought I lost my flash drive that had all of my story updates, but thankfully, it turned up over time. My living arrangements have also been sort of unpredictable, so again, I apologize for the very late update. I hope you all enjoy._

Was it a dream?

Ch.3

A soft, kind voice penetrated through his subconscious, echoing blissfully against the walls of his mind. "...It'll all be okay." The darkness that surrounded him slowly peeled back, revealing a thin, dark figure towering over him. "Mmngh..." Everything was a blur when the cold sensation upon his forehead jolted him completely awake. "Shhh, Finn... Rest." The dark figure gently touched the wet toilette and applied the necessary pressure for a few beads of water to creep down his burning face. "Just relax," the figure purred. His muscles slowly let the tension slip, until his body completely molded into the contours of the couch under him.

The blonde flew in and out of consciousness within he next few hours until finally, his eyes fluttered back open. Finn attempted to speak, but only a harsh, hoarse groan emitted from his cracked lips. His throat was parched. Everything was completely swallowed in darkness. "I see you're up now, Hero." That familiar voice... It was like satin silk against the senses. Looking up, he was met with the most dazzling vermillion eyes... He couldn't look away for the life of him, but the gaze she spared him only lasted so long. It was then that his make shift pillow wriggled out from under him, and the elevation was almost immediately gone. "You must be thirsty. I'll be right back; don't move."

The presence was gone and back before Finn could even begin to protest. Everything was suddenly a haze again as the world began to spin. Marceline then gently lifted his head once again into her lap, and cradled the back of his neck to hold the cup to his lips. "Drink," she ordered, and Finn obeyed without question. As soon as the water hit his tongue, his throat greedily swallowed every last drop in the plastic cup. He hadn't realized exactly how cotton-mouthed he had been until that moment.

Once he found his voice, only a single audible whisper could be heard. "Marceline..."

He focused his pupils into the darkness above him. Slowly but surely, Marceline's face became a clear picture posted above him. Her pale exterior shone brightly against the contrast of the room around them, making it easier to see the details of her beautiful form. Marcy's features were gentle and looked the color of grey wool- soft and touchable. And her eyes, though dark as the night, seemed to sparkle when her look graced the hero.

The queen's full plump lips curled into a sudden smile, and his heart jolted violently in his chest.

"You seem to be feeling better," He was could only slightly nod. Marcy then weaved her hand through his golden locks, and massaged his scalp and temples in attempt to lull him back to a much needed rest. "You should gather all the sleep you can get, Finn. We have a long day ahead of us. I'll wake you when Jake gets up, alright?"

Jake. Oh _glob!_ How could he have forgotten?

The memories of the day prior came flooding back in one massive heap, and all the positives' he was starting to undergo sucked back into the void. He remembered coming back to the tree house from Fire Princess's; a heated argument sent the two on their separate ways. He was still in a furious state when he snapped at Jake, blowing off the steam that gathered from the altercation.

"_... What is WRONG with you, Jake? Ever since we came back to Ooo, you've been acting all... weird! All you do is sit around and do nothing but write in that stupid book…" _

_The magical dog sighed, and put his leather-bound journal down to give the hero his undivided attention._

"_Look, brother, I know you're already upset. But haven't been completely honest with you… This isn't easy for me to say… Please. Try to understand, Finn… I… don't have much longer, now." He reached for the human with apologetic eyes. "You know… Dogs, magical or not, never last as long as humans, my brother…,' _

_Jake tried to approach, but Finn shrunk from him._

"_F__inn, I know you're confused,, but please-"_

_'-__You... I... Don't understand... Jake, please… you're joking, right?'_

_Finn looked at him with a disheartened expression, demanding his brother to tell him it was only a cruel joke. That he will be okay. That he will live… prevail… Only, the blonde was met with a very somber stare._

_A sudden sensation of anguish bubbled in his chest, much harsher than he'd ever experienced. He grasped his shirt front above his quintessence and looked to his feet, not wanting to scrutinize his companion. Some where around those lines, reality seeped in; and he couldn't bare it. The evidence of Jake's decay was suddenly all too obvious. _

_It all made sense_

_The human was shocked into silence; tribulation sunk into the creases of his frown._

_Finn tried to compose himself... He really, really did. He needed to talk to someone… And other than Jake, Marceline was the only one he truly trusted. _

_He vaguely remembered fleeing to her home in the swamp, and telling her of Jake in his hysteria. They soon went off to the tree house to talk to the magical dog, but as soon as he stepped through that door and saw his best friend in a much worse state than when he had left him, the hero had a mental break down. He threw things left and right and sobbed so uncontrollably that his vision had blotched turning the two into globs of black, white and brown. He blacked out soon after that, his memory fading into a dark abyss._

Finn felt a huge pang of guilt gnawing at his insides. He couldn't even hold it together for the sake of his friend? What sort of fool goes ballistic in front of everyone like that? He felt his cheeks heat up in shame. He could only imagine what Jake must be going through already, but to see his best fri- his _brother_ fly off the handle must've put him in a rough spot…

He hadn't realized his train of thought had broken off and interchanged with sleep until he felt a reassuring grip lightly shake him from sweet slumber.

"Finn, it's time to get up." The blonde groaned and forced his eyelids open.. Finn couldn't help the small smile that crept upon his lips, peeking up at the vampire. She had stayed with him the whole night. He seized the opportunity to look around the room when Marceline sat him up and floated from couch. It was still dark, but light enough to recognize the setting of his living room. "Jake's playing BMO outside if you wanna go talk," she smiled "But no rush." The vampire stifled a yawn. "I'll join you guys in a sec. I just need to rest a bit, and maybe eat something." Marceline searched the kitchen for anything red. Finn reluctantly stood from the couch after a rather satisfying stretch. "Hey, do you know where the strawbe-" she was cut short as she did a complete 180, her face suddenly buried in the other's chest. The human smelled of laundry detergent, with a twinge of musk. She immediately took a liking to the scent. Marcy melted into the other's arms, powerless to stop the blush that stained her cheeks. The dramatic incline in pulse made her throat clench. With her head on his upper thorax, she could hear the inflation and deflation of his lungs and even feel the tha-dump of his heart.

The human's chest rumbled a simple, but heartfelt "Thank you."


End file.
